Sleeping Dreams
by tani-chan
Summary: [Vividshipping] Yuugi is troubled by strange dreams in which he's visited by a strange girl he doesn't know. And every night, he tries his best to tell her everything's alright. [Oneshot.]


**Sleeping Dreams**

**by tani-chan**

**Genre: **General. Slight romance.

**Note: **Small random drabble on a pairing my brain's been infatuated with lately. XD Something to quiet my muses more than anything.

* * *

Yuugi was having a lot of trouble sleeping lately. 

Oh, he did stuff during the day. Worked, went to school, did homework, hung out with his friends, played his games. Oh, lots of stuff. Thus the reasons why he was confused over why he wasn't sleeping well lately.

Oh, of course the dream that was keeping him up was very strange. Every dream, it was the same. All he knew is that he was in a grey coloured room, completely stark from other colours. He really didn't have any sense of being or movement in these dreams, just that he was there for some reason.

But, it was later on in these dreams that something odd would happen. A soft glow of a blue tinted light would start to form, slowly filling up his dream space. Maybe it was just the odd light that was bothering him.

Either that, or it was who was in the dreams that was bothering him.

Out of the light, a girl would just basically appear. Almost as if she came from nowhere, but only just to appear right there for him. She was beautiful. Long white hair fell past her waist, pale delicate skin that glowed with a light all its own, and her blue eyes were piercing. She always smiled at him in his dreams, a soft sad sort of smile that betrayed whatever hurt she was feeling behind her eyes.

For some reason, Yuugi always longed to reach out and hold her hand at least, maybe just because she looked so sad. He would even want to embrace her, tell her that everything was going to be all right. But some sinking feeling told him that she was far from all right, and she never would _be_ all right again.

And maybe that was what frustrated him the most. Sleep or no sleep.

He would always wake from these dreams in cold sweat, his covers twisted around him as if he was fighting something. And of course, it was always a bit too early in the morning to be even _thinking_ normally.

His other self was becoming increasingly worried over him, sometimes even having to drag him out of these dreams he couldn't fight. And it wasn't too soon after the dreams started that even Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and even Bakura took notice of his restless look. Not to mention his falling asleep in class.

Yuugi'd just pass it off on him having nightmares; that he was fine and he'd get better. But, he couldn't fight the fact that he longed for these dreams. Every dream he wanted so badly to reach out and give her that touch. Try to lift some of that sad look in her eyes. Make her feel better. Even though he had little idea who she was.

After about a month of these dreams passed, he finally got his wish. This time in his dream, he could move. He had a sense of being. When the girl mysteriously appeared once again, the familiar light coming with her, he reached out to her and grabbed her hand, trying to push back his own nervous feelings.

"It'll be all right. Whatever it is that's making you so sad, it'll be all right," he said quietly to her, trying to look determined. She blinked slowly at him, apparently surprised that he could finally move, let alone speak. Either that, or what he was saying to her.

After a small pause, she smiled at him; a warm and loving sort of smile that made her eyes light up and chase most of the sadness away. Yuugi felt blown away by that one smile, and the light that seemed to surround her grew brighter and she leaned in, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"_Thank you, Yuugi_," he heard her whisper in response before she faded away much like she had always appeared. "Wait! Who…" he began, reaching out to where she once was, a sinking feeling of defeat and loss filling him.

"_I'm always here for you_," he heard her voice call out softly. "_I'm always here for all of you_."

All Yuugi knew is: after that, he slept a whole lot better.

Minus the random nightmare of course; but she'd always be there to chase them away.

Always.

* * *

Yes. Vividshipping. Yuugi/Kisara. XD Crack upon crack. ;; I rather like the pairing anyway though, odd or not. / Would be sweet.  
Yes, rather short drabble. Again, more to keep my muses quiet than anything. XP  
And yes, Kisara appearing in dreams seems to be kinda spammed among fanfictions, but it's a good theme to work with. Oh well. XP  
Hope you like.

-tani-chan


End file.
